<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the world caves in by Ganine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726027">as the world caves in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine'>Ganine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Bad Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Divergence, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, F/M, Falling in Love at the End of the World, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I should be a filmmaker no cap, It’s 4 am send help, Matt Maltese said “ideas?? have some ❤️“, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My Tumblr Post, One Shot, Song Lyrics, bitches will listen to as the world caves in once and think they’re music taste is suddenly superb, brain said work with it babe ✨, it’s me I’m bitches, my mind - Freeform, ugh she amazes me sometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost, and it cost the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the world caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My feet are aching</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And your back is pretty tired</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato crumples to the ground as the fatal reality settles in. His sword emanating a clank as it drops, settling into its final position. Never to be handled by a human for all eternity. He glances around as the buildings crumple and the cries of agony echo, his teammates nowhere in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And set our grief aside</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it’s for the better, to know they went quickly. His feet move to the blur of red lying across from him, pushing with strength and vigor he will no longer have in mere moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Papers say it's doomsday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The button has been pressed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he reaches her, he knows that the incoming reality won’t do for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're gonna nuke each other up boys</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Til old satan stands impressed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Minato! Quickly, we have to-” Mitsuru has leapt to her feet, an aghast expression taking root when he pulls her into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And here it is, our final night alive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And as the earth runs to the ground</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no use. It’s over.” The bluenettes voice is low, hoarse and on the verge of shattering into a million pieces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh girl it's you that I lie with</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the atom bomb locks in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no. We still have time... we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have time.” She denies, shaking her head in refusal and eyes searching him for any sign of deception. That’s it’s a sick, cruel, twisted nightmare she would awake from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh it's you I watch TV with</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the world, as the world caves in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found none of that. Mitsuru’s eyes burned, her trustworthy rapier clutters to the ground. She glances up at him, silent tears streaming down his filth ridden face. Mitsuru observes the moon, Nyx, the being that will crash upon them in mere minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You put your final suit on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I paint my fingernails</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Is all he manages out, his usual steady and composed voice shattered like a glass pane struck with a baseball bat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh we're going out in style babe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And everything's on sale</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she knows that it’s truly the end. Mitsuru cups his face, tears of her own running down her face like a waterfall of tragedy. Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> tragedy. Their personal Greek Tragedy. Tailored just for them. How cruel, yet how fitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We creep up on extinction</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I pull your arms right in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” a shaky breath is drawn. “We did all we could.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While my organs pack it in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And here it is, our final night alive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet it wasn’t enough.” Says Minato, tone layered in such different emotions she notices them all and none simultaneously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And as the earth runs to the ground</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh girl it's you that I lie with</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitsuru has nothing to say to that, or rather, she doesn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could say to that. She scans his face, the last comforting sight she shall ever see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the atom bomb locks in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh it's you I watch TV with</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the night we snuck off from the others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the world, as the world caves</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh it's you that I lie with</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And stayed up all night on the roof, watching the stars?” He nods, his lips curving into a smile as he recalls the memory. “Yeah, because I’d never felt true happiness till you laid beside me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the atom bomb locks in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And neither had I.” Croaks Mitsuru, intaking a shaky breath. “Thank you, Minato, for all that you’ve done.” She sees him struggle to find the unspoken words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes it's you I welcome death with</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the world, as the world caves in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he can do is kiss her before everything and everyone is enveloped in a burning and blinding light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the world caves in</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My music taste is better than yours 😌</p>
<p>anyway leave a comment or criticism, if you want. also take a sneaky peak at my under the red hood superhero SEES (title pending) au (warning: kinda gory I think idk it’s 4 am): </p>
<p>“Now that I have your attention,” Katsuki, visibly shaken, trained his eyes on the masked individual, his led eye slits peering into the masses. “I hope you’ll all listen to what I have to say.” </p>
<p>They all nervously glance at each other and the bodies littering the room. Their weapons lower, not from defeat, from patience. If they’re timing is correct, their right hand men should have alerted their gangs after the gunfire and—</p>
<p>“Your right hands are dead,” announces the man, voice deepened from his mask. He tosses a black bag down the middle of the table, and bless whatever brave soul opened it. </p>
<p>The bloody heads of their men spill out, and Katsuki is certain he won’t be having dinner. </p>
<p>“So, if you think help is coming. You’re wrong, you're stuck here with me.” </p>
<p>Katsuki, a smart man, acknowledges the signs of defeat and sits himself down. </p>
<p>“See?” The man waved his gun toward Katsuki. “This one gets it.” </p>
<p>“This is bullshit! Who the hel—” Touma, Katsuki recognizes with his flamboyant red hair, begin to say before he’s quickly greeted with a bullet in his skull. </p>
<p>He never liked Touma anyway. </p>
<p>“Any other objections?” Silence. “Good. Now let’s get down to business, gentlemen. Or perhaps, how I’m now in control of your business.” </p>
<p>“Boss,” Katsuki, feeling the urge to meet the strangers wishes and live to see another day, states. “You have a name?” </p>
<p>His navy leather jacket creased as he folded his arms. “Thanatos.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>